


It Is You I have Loved

by 93Mika



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Date Night, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Hawaiian Pizza - Freeform, KaraMel, Kisses, Love, Marriage Proposal, Romance, SuperValor, slow dance, valor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/93Mika/pseuds/93Mika
Summary: After an exhausting day, Kara Zor-El cannot wait to return to the comfort of her home and the embrace of her lover. Little does she know that Mon-El has something big planned for her.





	It Is You I have Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This one-shot had been sitting on my computer for a long time until I could finally finish it. In this canon divergence from season 3, Mon-El never leaves for the future and moves in with Kara. SuperValor and Karamel are so strong.
> 
> The idea of this one-shot came to me after I watched Season 4 episode 5 where Kara turns her rooftop into a garden. I just thought that idea could be used in a much more romantic way than just a random scene... Anyways, I hope you enjoy this!

A hero’s job knew no time. Whether it was in the middle of the night or in the middle of a conversation; on her way to take the garbage outside or doing her actual job, Kara Zor-El had to answer the call. Unlike what most everyone believed her to be an alien with seemingly endless solar power stored in her cells, she still was very much capable of feeling exhaustion when on particular days, it seemed as if she was being pulled in too many directions at the same time and unable to catch her breath.

Fortunately these days National City had someone else to rely on besides Supergirl. Now, Kara had a partner she could count on and trust wholeheartedly. Planet Earth now had a new hero. Valor.

They were in this together. Two aliens from a long perished and farfetched corner of the Milky Way, helping to keep the world spinning. Two Superheroes whom people gossiped correctly to be in a romantic relationship and in love. No matter how much Catco articles dodged that particular subject and avoided shining any lights on the heroes’ private lives, people and other tabloids couldn’t be stopped. The two had been very careful in their interactions while on duty and being taped, but just the sight of them flying shoulder to shoulder overhead, blue and red entangled, was enough to give the public all sorts of fantasies.  They even had gone as far as giving them a ship name. SuperValor, which Winn used frequently to cheekily call them with whenever they flew into the DEO. He hadn’t stopped doing so even after J’onn had advised him against it.

 

 

Kara sighed deeply as she massaged her temples, frustrated with the crude paragraph she had written. It was almost the end of her working hours and she was still crouched over her desk at CatCo and absolutely annoyed by her weak and unsatisfying interview piece. This was unacceptable, but she was just too tired to concentrate properly. Even though she had been speaking English for half of her life, sometimes finding the right words was a struggle, especially if she was feeling out of it.

It had been a very hectic day. Extended wildfires in another state had demanded not just Supergirl’s presence, but also Valor’s. The duo had been aiding park rangers, firefighters and rescue teams for the good portion of the day, trying to put out the fires and getting people to safety. Her face still hurt a little from how much she had bellowed freeze breath on the tall imposing flames. Reminiscing hellfires.

It hadn’t helped that on this mission she had encountered some very tragic and horrifying scenes of the worst kind. The smell of horrible burnt was yet to be gone from her nose and hands, even though she had already showered three times that day. Never mind that, the burnt images would probably never be washed away from the memory.

Shivering slightly from the sudden reappearance of the disturbing images in her mind, Kara threw away the paper in her hand, calling it a defeat. She couldn’t do this anymore today. She needed the comfort of her home and the embrace of her lover.

Raising her head, Kara noticed the office floor was almost empty. Looking at her watch, it was indeed an hour past the time she was supposed to leave. It was a little surprising that Mon-El hadn’t called to check on her being this late. She didn’t think much of it and snatched her purse to hurry home. She couldn’t wait to join him on the couch and have a quiet and peaceful night.

Since she wanted to get to her loft faster, Kara forwent her routine of taking the bus and flew all the way back in matter of 40 seconds. She ascended gently to hover in front of the window to the living room, smiling in relief at the welcoming sight of her home with soft lights glowing through the drawn curtains that conveyed the sensation of tranquility into her.

Stepping inside cautiously, Kara remembered not to step on the carpet before taking off her red boots, while still levitating. She put them aside and inhaled the delicious smells coming from the kitchen.

 

“Is that pizza!?” She asked Mon-El in awe and her stomach grumbled like a woken up dragon. Or Smaug as Mon-El liked to call it.

 

Mon-El, however, wasn’t in the kitchen despite her expectation. Kara searched for him around and called his name. Strangely he was nowhere to be found.

Frowning, Kara returned to the kitchen and inspected the used utensils with tomato paste on them in the sink and the turned off stove which was still emitting heat.

“Where is he?” Kara asked herself and went to fetch her phone. Just as she did though, a pretty lilac paper pinned with a magnet on the fridge caught her eye.

 

 

_Care to join me on the roof on this beautiful night, Lady Kara? I may have a surprise for you. (Besides dinner that is!)_

_Truly yours,_

_M_

_P.s: Take your time to “clean up and change”. I’ll make sure the food stays warm._

 

“What in Rao’s name that man is up to now?“ Kara mumbled and reread the note two more times, grinning at how he had meaningfully put _cleaning and changing_ into quotation marks. It was amazing how the anticipation had wiped away all her fatigue. It didn’t take her much time with superspeed, to take a shower – her fourth one, that day – and wore that blue dress she had had her eye on since she had bought it a month ago.

Putting the final touches with a little lipstick and deciding to leave her hair free, Kara ran out of the door, completely forgetting to wear her disguise glasses.

 

She almost flew up the staircase in her hurry to see what surprise Mon-El had prepared for her. Turning the doorknob to the roof excitedly, Kara pushed the door open carefully and gasped when greeted with fairy lights shimmering like tiny stars over plant pots and flower bouquets, filling every corner of the previously vacant and dingy place.

Her eyes wandered in marvel, going slowly over every detail and taking it all in until met with Mon-El who was standing next to a set table with white dressing and lit candles – also a new feature – wearing a neat gray button-down shirt, rolled up sleeves and a red tie, completed by a bright smile adorning his bearded face.  

 

“Mon-El?”

 

“You made it!” He rushed forward to embrace her and kissed her longingly on the lips as though he hadn’t seen her for days, even though it had been merely a few hours.

 

Kara locked her arms around his neck instinctively and kissed him back fervently in equal intensity.

 

“I missed you, Kara.” Mon-El mumbled against her lips as soon as they parted.

 

“I missed you too, Mon.” She said back and cupped the side of his face and looked endearingly into his soft gray eyes which were swimming with affection, even more profound than usual. “Babe, What’s all this for?” She asked him then.

 

“I just wanted to do something nice for you.” He said sheepishly and shrugged with a chuckle.

 

“You turned the roof into a garden!?” Kara turned to look around one more time at the fascinating details and he simply nodded in reply.

 

“Do you like it?” He asked nervously as if he worried that Kara might have not found it romantic or maybe a step too far.

 

“Do I like it?! Mon-El, I love it!” She laughed and pecked his lips firmly in reassurance, feeling how he softened in response to her touch with a relieved sigh.

 

“So should I serve you dinner now, M’lady?” Mon-El tried to enact the line in a not-so-accurate Scottish accent and wiggled his eyebrows which ended up making it look very ridiculous.

 

“Oh my God! Where did you even come up with that?!” Kara burst into laughter so hard that had to hold onto his shoulders and rested her head to his shoulder for a moment until she could compose herself. Mon-El was chuckling along with her. “Don’t tell me you’ve been watching Outlander again without me!” Kara told him in a mocking accusatory tone and looked at him bemused.

 

Mon-El laughed lightly and shook his head. “No, I promised I’ll wait until weekend. I don’t know where that came from.” He explained and walked her to where their dinner was waiting.

He pulled out a chair for Kara like a gentleman which was too cheesy even for them, but she went along with it gracefully since she understood how much effort Mon-El had put into everything to make this a perfect date night for them, and thus had no intention to make him feel like he had somehow failed in the slightest way. Besides that, Kara also had sensed how nervous he was for some reason she couldn’t understand, as though this was too important to him.

Kara avoided questioning him and instead tried to relax him with casual talk, asking him how his day had been like after they had separated around noon. Mon-El talked back easily while pouring them red wine into the delicate glasses that were hypnotically reflecting the dance of flickering flames of the two candles.

 

“You look so beautiful tonight, Kara!” Mon-El suddenly blurted out after a few minutes and Kara didn’t lose sight of how his cheeks blushed even in the dim light. His eyes then grew wide as if catching himself. “No, I mean you always look beautiful and not that –“He rushed to correct himself needlessly and Kara beamed at his adorable flustered expression with his embarrassed gaze fixed to the table. It was really strange for Mon-El to get so nervous on dates.

 

Kara saved him by reaching across the small table and took the hand that was fidgeting with a fork, squeezing it gently. “You don’t look so bad yourself, _Valor_.” She flashed him a warm smile to ease his mind and he laughed, still a bit too shyly.

 

As Kara had guessed earlier Mon-El had baked a big Hawaiian pizza which he revealed from under a steel lead, making Kara’s mouth to water instantly.

They ate in peace, constantly glancing back and forth at each other with gentle knowing smiles. Mon-El even had brought his Bluetooth speakers and put on some light music from his favorite Sleeping at Last playlist. By the time ‘Saturn’ started playing, both were finished with their meals and were intently listening to their favorite song with meaningful gazes.

The moment the singer started to sing in a gentle voice, Mon-El offered his hand and Kara slipped her fingers through his without any hesitation. He pulled her up to her feet with himself and put his other hand on the small of her back, swaying them slowly to the beat of the music. Kara tenderly settled her free hand on Mon-El’s shoulder and let him lead the dance. His soft affectionate eyes never strayed from hers and Kara calmingly returned it, noticing something flickering behind his intent grey stare. Something deep and mysterious. Something that both terrified her and made her heart race with joy at the same time, not really sure what was tonight about.

The song finished and changed into Ed Sheeran’s Perfect. His playlist was perfect. Oh, the irony. Kara changed their pose into a slow dance by putting both her arms around his neck and him holding onto her waist. She rested her head on his shoulder blade, humming along with the song as they lightly swung and twirled with the music until the very last note, when they stopped.

 

“Kara?” Mon-El asked gently as he kept their position unchanged even after no music was playing anymore. Kara didn’t mind it.

 

“Hm?”

 

“Are you happy?”

 

“So happy.” Kara whispered against his chest, nuzzling into him with a content sigh.

 

“Like dopey grin, butterflies in your stomach happy?”

 

Kara giggled at that, amazed how clear he still remembered her cheesy line even after all this time. “Exactly like that!” She responded with a light peck against his lips.

 

Kara heard Mon-El’s heart starting to race and moved her head to look at him, a little worried. “Mon, what is it, baby?” She stroked his beard and saw the same unreadable look shining, though much fiercer this time. “Why are you so stressed?”

 

Mon-El didn’t answer. Instead, he softly slipped away from her hold and right in front of Kara’s absolutely bewildered eyes, he went down onto one knee and looked up at her with blown wide eyes.

Kara realized instantly right then what was about to happen; had imagined it before very vaguely. A fleeting daydream that passed briskly through her mind every once in a while and for some reason, Kara had made herself believe that it wasn’t in the cards for a person like her. What with her being an alien and a double life with high stakes of being a Superhero, she never saw herself being proposed to, even though she was in a fulfilling relationship. Therefore, the uncontrollable whimper escaping her lips, followed by unruly tears of joy rolling down her cheeks were to be expected. Kara didn’t feel even remotely prepared for this moment and she thought she could have never been.

Through the blurry veil of tears, Kara gasped when her eyes caught the golden sparks of metal in Mon-El’s hand. It was no ring, but a bracelet. An exquisite, most elegant golden bracelet Kara had ever seen. Another whimper shook Kara, forcing her to cover her mouth, when she noticed the delicate Kryptonian runes engraved on it. Mon-El was going to propose to her in the Kryptonian way.

 

“Kara Zor-El…” Mon-El’s voice was shaking with emotions and Kara saw his eyes glistening with tears, resembling her owns. Kara held her breath, waiting for him to say the words. Words she had only dreamed of.

“Since the day we met, through thousands of years I traveled into the future and back to now, my heart has only belonged to you and only you. I cherish you, body and soul, and I- I love you.” His voice cracked, faltering as a single tear broke free from his brimmed eye and streamed down to his chin. He bit his lip before picking up on his unfinished speech, “I love you with everything I have, I love you more than life itself and I can’t imagine living even a single day without you. You made me the man I am today. You took me in, the lost spoiled Prince I was, and gave my life light and purpose, and- and words will never be enough to tell just how much I admire you. You’re so special and I want to fight all your fights with you. I want to be there, every step of the way and shoulder with you all the weight of the worlds, and all I want is to make you happy if you let me. So,”

He paused then meaningfully and raised the Kryptonian wedding bracelet a little higher.

“Kara Zor-El, will you make me the happiest man in the Multiverse by becoming my wife?”

 

Kara stood stunned on trembling legs, wiping at the annoying persistent tears and unable to give the answer immediately like she had meant to. She must have looked so ungraceful with red eyes and mascara running down her face.

She was so overwhelmed by joy that it was bordering idiotic how she couldn’t snap out of this daze. Her major problem at that very moment though, was comprehending the idea of whether it was possible to love the man in front of her even more than she already did.

“Yes!” Kara uttered at last, much quieter than she had intended to while choking on air and threw herself on Mon-El, enveloping him with both arms in a super tight hug and blindly searched for his lips with hers until she found them and sealed the answer with all the love she was feeling.

Mon-El laughed desperately against her lips, holding her close and let their wet faces rub against each other.

 

“Kara…” He pulled back and mumbled when she wouldn’t let go.

 

“Yes, yes, yes!” Kara repeated over and over, like a mantra, planting kisses after kisses all over his face. “Rao, yes!” She kissed his forehead. “Forever yes!” She pecked his lips again while he slipped the bracelet onto her forearm.

 

Mon-El laughed with more happy tears and kissed her again, a hand holding the back of her head. Their kisses turned fiercer and hungrier by the second as though they couldn’t get enough of each other. They had never wanted each other more than now.

When Mon-El’s tie got snapped apart under Kara’s unchecked super strength, they had to stop just for a second for the sake of not losing themselves completely right then.

 

“Sh- should we take this downstairs?” Mon-El asked and one look into Kara’s dark eyes was enough to give him the clear answer.

 

Completely forgetting about the table and dishes on the roof, Mon-El swiped Kara off her feet, bridal style as she squealed in excitement, and super sped them to the loft. They were in her bedroom in the blink of an eye and kissing again.

 

“Oh my God! You’re gonna be my husband!” Kara pulled away mid-kiss and announced out loud in an absolute shocked tone, as though she was only realizing what had happened now.

 

“And you’re gonna be my wife.” Mon-El tried to help her through this disbelief. A soft smile covered his face at the sight of her shocked and utterly awed expression.

 

Kara’s eyes welled up again as a rush of new emotion hit her. “Rao, I love you so much!” She claimed breathlessly into his shoulder and embraced him so tight that it would break a pillar of steel, but not her fiancé.

Yes, he was her fiancé now. She now could call him that. That realization made her even more emotional.

 

“I love you too, Kara. It’s always been you. All along.” Mon-El told her, caressing her head and even without looking at him, Kara knew he had teared up again as well. They were so sappy that night and they couldn’t help it. After all that happened; all the obstacles they had to conquer to just be together, it was difficult to grapple that they finally had gotten to the place where they were.

 

Both frozen and spelled by their devotion and love, their lovemaking turned out to be quiet different that night. It was like nothing they had ever experienced. So much more affectionate and so pure. As though a soul living in two bodies.

Loving each other had never felt so pleasingly complete now that they were bonded even further and Kara imagined with exhilaration how it would be like when she would marry Mon-El. Could their bond grow even stronger than it already was? Somehow she felt they were already too connected for this to change anything between them drastically. Nonetheless, this progression in their relationship felt ecstatically rightful, canonically destined and absolutely deserved.

 

 

Bottom line, they were still just a girl from Krypton and a boy from Daxam, figuring it out together.

 

                     Very much in love. 

 

                                       And now **engaged** …

 

 

 

 

 

_But I know just who you are,_

_And I know you hold my heart,_

_Finally this is where I belong,_

_And it is you I have loved all along…_

_It Is You I Have Loved – Dana Glover_

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I might have teared up while writing this.... Karamel deserved so much better. I'm still not okay.
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Leave me a comment or kudos if you liked it.


End file.
